


My Journal

by SadJordan



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anx needs some friends someone please DM him, Evil is rude as hell, He's a fun dude sometimes, I dedicate this journal to drunk me, Jordan forced me to keep a diary so here, Other, Skelly really needs to stop and rethink some life choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadJordan/pseuds/SadJordan
Summary: Jordan told me that writing down my thoughts, feelings, and events would make me feel better. This is just a thing I'm going to write in every 1-3 days. I'm not sure where this'll lead, so I hope sh*t doesn't get real in later entries.





	My Journal

Hi. If you're reading this, you found my online journal. I should introduce myself.

My name is Sad Jordan, Sad for short. I was born November 22 and I'm a Scorpio. Not that that last sentence really matters to the story.

I'm different than a lot of the people you meet. That being said, I'm not a person. I'm a Side. I'll explain that in a later chapter, though. Anyways, I'm not really human.

I live in what seems like a basement with 4 other guys who mostly look like me, except for some hight and build differences. I'll talk about those guys later too.

I'm going to go, but before I leave, I have to say 3 important words and 1very important name;

Evil  
Anxiety  
Skelly

and  
Jordan.

That's all for now. See you later, I guess.

-Sad


End file.
